La ceinture
by Ch0chette
Summary: Sam vit sa première année de lycée à McKinley. Et tout aurait pu se passer le plus normalement du monde, comme un lycéen lambda, s'ils n'avaient pas eu ces rendez-vous avec Noah Puckerman, s'il n'avait pas complètement perdu la tête...


_Amis du soir, bonsoir_

_Voici un nouvel OS, que j'ai commencé depuis un moment mais que je n'arrivais pas à finir. Voici chose faite, et vous verrez que c'est complètement différent de ce que j'ai déjà fait, c'est la faute de **ImYoourz **si c'est mauvais, ce garçon me pousse toujours dans mes retranchements. _

_Je précise que le langage et les scènes sont assez explicites ( voir carrément explicite) donc le rating M est largement justifié. _

_Bonne lectures petits lecteurs_

_Et j'espère que ça te plaira Flo. 3_

* * *

Sam sortait de son cours de maths. Pour une fois il avait parfaitement compris ce que son prof expliquait, et il était plutôt fier de lui. Car ça lui arrivait rarement, de comprendre les formules barbares et les figures compliquées en mathématiques. Cette année de lycée était assez compliquée, et il tentait de garder le cap, mais il devait travailler plus que les autres. Et il y parvenait, difficilement, mais il gardait la tête hors de l'eau.

Il était arrivé il y a très peu de temps à McKinley et avait réussi à bien s'intégrer : son spectacle sous la douche lui avait valu sa place au Glee Club, et ses abdos bien dessinés lui avait donné son poste dans l'équipe de foot. Le Glee Club n'était pas populaire, voire carrément relégué au rang des bannis, mais Sam s'y sentait bien, et sa place dans l'équipe de foot lui valait d'être beaucoup moins humilié que ses camarades.

Il avait une heure de libre avant son prochain cours, et vu qu'il faisait beau et que la chaleur était au rendez-vous, il décida de prendre la direction de l'extérieur afin de s'asseoir sur un banc et profiter du printemps qui débutait.

Alors qu'il s'approchait doucement de la sortie, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et le tira violemment en arrière. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il entendit le loquet de la porte se fermer et sentit un corps chaud et puissant collé au sien. Il reconnaissait son odeur, brute, forte et masculine. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une salle de sciences vide tandis qu'une bouche commençait à dévorer son cou sauvagement.

Sam en eut le souffle coupé, comme à chaque fois qu'il se faisait happer dans une salle vide par Noah Puckerman.

_- Puck..._ Haleta-t-il difficilement

Mais l'autre garçon ne sembla pas l'entendre ou fit semblant, vu l'ardeur redoublée de ses gestes quand ses mains glissèrent sur le dos du blond. Sam aurait aimé pouvoir réfléchir et raisonner dans des moments pareils. Mais la bouche, les mains et le corps entier de Puck semblaient déconnecter chacun de ses neurones à chaque caresse, chaque morsure, chaque attaque délicieuse de langue.

Il ne se souvenait plus très bien comment tout ceci avait commencé, si ça venait de lui, ou de Puck. S'ils avaient été en pleine possession de leurs moyens ou dans un moment d'égarement. Il ne pouvait pas non plus dire s'ils avaient commencé dans une salle comme celle-ci ou dans les vestiaires. Tout était confus, comme dans un brouillard. Il se souvenait juste d'avoir adoré ça. Et d'avoir recommencé par la suite. Encore et encore.

Puck retira doucement le tee-shirt de Sam, avant de lécher consciencieusement chaque parcelle de sa peau qu'il voyait, en passant ses doigts sur la délimitation de ses muscles dessinés sur son ventre, faisant frémir le blond, dont le corps se réveillait petit à petit. Tout ce que Sam savait c'est que ces moments étaient les plus merveilleux et les plus pénibles de son existence. Les plus merveilleux pour toutes les magnifiques sensations qu'il ressentait et aussi, et Sam avait enfin difficilement assumé cela, pour les sentiments qui l'assaillaient à chaque rendez-vous secret.

La bouche de Puck descendit alors plus bas encore, s'attardant sur sa clavicule, puis descendant sur son téton gauche qu'il mordilla et suçota un moment, faisant frissonner Sam. C'est aussi ces sentiments là qui rendaient les choses pénibles.

Il connaissait Puck. Bien que celui-ci défendait Kurt contre les remarques homophobes et le soutenait dans ses choix, Sam savait parfaitement qu'il n'assumerait jamais ce qu'ils vivaient. Puck ne l'aimait pas. Il s'était juste aperçu qu'on pouvait aussi se faire plaisir avec un homme. Et il avait essayé. Et la peur d'être découvert l'empêchait de tenter avec d'autre gars. Sinon, cela aurait fait longtemps que Sam n'aurait plus vu Puck de cette manière. Il lui faisait assez confiance pour ne rien dire à personne, et Sam acceptait car c'était devenu sa nouvelle drogue.

Puck descendit encore plus bas, mordillant la peau autour du nombril pendant que ses mains s'occupaient de déboucler la ceinture du jeune blond et d'ouvrir sa braguette. C'était toujours ainsi que ça se passait, Puck prenait toujours les choses en main, et Sam se contentait de gémir doucement sous les délicieuses attaques de son partenaire.

Les fantasmes étaient souvent sexuels, ceux de Sam étaient totalement différents. Ceux de Sam étaient peuplés de promenades dans le parc avec Puck, de restaurants les samedi soirs avec Puck, de farniente au soleil, dans un endroit désert, Puck allongé à côté de lui, dormant doucement pendant qu'il lui caresserait doucement les épaules puis le dos juste pour l'entendre soupirer d'aise dans son sommeil.

Il revint brutalement à la réalité quand il sentit Puck s'affairer sur son sexe, passant des mains expertes dessus, lentement, pleines de promesses et de douceur. Et Sam aurait pu pleurer à l'instant même. Il sentit aussi sa main gauche s'aventurer derrière, et Sam ne put que fermer les yeux.

La plupart du temps Sam réfléchissait au comportement de son amant… Il pouvait être tellement distant et froid dans ses paroles et dans son attitude, et puis être doux et passionné sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, quand il le coinçait, comme maintenant dans une salle. Il était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi penser, ni quoi dire. Il voulait briser le tabou qui s'était installé entre eux, parler de ce qu'ils vivaient, mettre un mot sur cette relation. Mais Puck l'en empêchait à chaque fois en dévorant sa bouche avec voracité, faisant oublier à Sam le fil de ses pensées.

Et sa bouche s'occupait délicieusement de son membre tendu à ce moment précis et Sam se retenait difficilement de pousser de puissants gémissements qui ameuteraient tout le lycée. Il passa une main sur son crâne, jouant avec les cheveux courts de sa célèbre crête tandis que Puck continuait de prodiguer de délicieux coups de langues.

Quand Sam se trouva au bord de la jouissance, voyant des étoiles devant ses yeux, Puck remonta son visage et colla son bassin à lui. Sam s'occupa de déboutonner rapidement le jean de Puck en tachant de ne pas trop trembler tandis que son compagnon continuait se s'occuper de lui avec ses mains, le préparant à l'accueillir en lui, à lui faire perdre la tête encore plus.

Quand l'obstacle des vêtements fut écarté, Sam regarda Puck et tenta de capter son regard. Et pour la première fois, les yeux de Puck se vrillèrent aux siens quand il rentra profondément en lui. Et face au regard profond et intense de Puck, Sam se mit à espérer que son amant avait des sentiments, que tout ceci comptait vraiment et n'était pas juste un moyen d'assouvir ses pulsions.

Il serra alors Puck dans ses bras en enroulant ses jambes sur sa taille, plongeant son nez dans le cou, et s'accrocha à ses épaules, se laissant submerger par le plaisir et l'amour. Alors que tous les deux étaient au bord de la jouissance, Puck plongea son regard dans le sien en accélérant le rythme de ses va et viens.

C'était la première fois que Puck semblait être tout entier avec lui, et Sam en éprouvait un bonheur sans nom.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, enlacés l'un a l'autre sans bouger, et Sam profita de ce moment, s'imprégnant de toutes les sensations d'être simplement, car il savait que ça n'arriverait plus de sitôt.

Tandis que Puck s'écartait pour se rhabiller, Sam demeura un moment sans bouger, tentant de capter son regard. Aujourd'hui avait été tellement différent, tellement plus intense. Il voulait retrouver l'étincelle dans les yeux de Puck, il voulait revoir ce feu dévorant dans son regard et partager encore plus intimement ce qu'ils vivaient.

Mais Puck garda obstinément les yeux sur ses vêtements ou partout ailleurs plutôt que sur Sam. Il remit sa veste de foot sur le dos, boucla sa ceinture et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il entendit un murmure

**- Tu fais chier Puck.**

Il se retourna surpris et légèrement en colère vers Sam, le toisant du regard. Sam le soutint et attendit une réponse. Laquelle, Puck n'était pas sûr de le savoir. Ou peut-être que si, mais il n'était pas en mesure de lui en donner une, alors il ferait comme d'habitude.

**- Tu veux remettre ça ? Tu pourras plus marcher après, et j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui.**

Il vit Sam inspirer à fond en fermant les yeux avant le les rouvrir et de le fusiller du regard

**- J'en ai marre, **finit-il par dire d'une voix lasse qui surprit son amant encore plus, **on se voit toujours en quatrième vitesse, dans une salle ou derrière les gradins. Ça ne suffit plus. Ça n'a jamais suffit en fait.**

Puck continua de le regarder, cette fois ci complètement incrédule. Donc, il voulait vraiment avoir cette discussion, il voulait vraiment le pousser à bout alors qu'il lui avait clairement montré qu'il n'en voulait pas de ses mots plein de sentiments, sentiments qu'il refusait d'avoir.

**- C'est tout ce que tu auras**, finit-il par lui répondre, **tu le savais depuis le début Sam, me fait pas une scène maintenant.**

Puck avait toujours senti que Sam était à chaque fois sur le point de parler de … ça, leur espèce de rendez-vous sexuels régulier. A chaque fois il avait senti que le jeune homme était sur le point de déballer tout ce qu'il pensait ; mais il s'était toujours retenu. Alors Puck ne fut pas trop surpris de la tête et des mots de Sam, seulement ça ne changeait rien, il ne pouvait lui demander plus. Quand il ne pouvait lui donner plus.

Sam le regarda alors longuement sans parler, il était déçu, en colère et triste aussi, mais ça il faisait de son mieux pour le lui cacher. C'était assez dur de se prendre un mur, il ne servait à rien de foncer à nouveau dedans en insistant.

**- Alors on n'aura plus rien du tout,** répondit-il enfin. **C'est terminé.**

Et il n'ajouta rien d'autre, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parler sans trembler, sans laisser transparaître les sanglots qu'il tentait d'étouffer au fond de sa gorge. Il ramassa sa veste et son sac et sortit en vitesse de la salle.

Il ferma la porte rapidement et se retint à grande peine de ne pas hurler et de retourner sur ses pas, refaire l'amour à Puck, encore et encore. Il avisa Quinn Fabray au loin qui lui adressa un sourire timide avant de reporter son attention sur son casier. Il sortirait avec Quinn Fabray. Pour oublier le gâchis qu'était devenue sa vie. Pour oublier son amour inutile et à sens unique pour Noah Puckerman.

Alors que Sam se dirigeait vers la jolie blonde, plaquant un sourire qui se voulait heureux sur les lèvres, Puck, resté seul dans la salle vide s'était mis à détruire tout se trouvant sur les tables. Avant de s'effondrer au sol, vidé, se demandant comment il allait survivre maintenant que Sam ne voulait plus de lui.

* * *

Voilà ! Un petit avis ? Bon mauvais, je prend tout :D


End file.
